


you blue-shelled my heart, bro

by Pugglemuggle



Series: Pugglemuggle's SASO 2017 Fills [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: (except this fic ends good and happy not angsty so don't worry guys), Challenge: Sports Anime Shipping Olympics | SASO 2017, Competition, Dumb boys being dumb, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Mario Kart, Mutual Pining, Pining, Sloppy Makeouts, heavily inspired by That Scene in Always Raining Here bc?? idek dude, video games - Freeform, wall kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 19:49:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11653518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pugglemuggle/pseuds/Pugglemuggle
Summary: Noya paused as he set up the Wii, turning slowly to look at Tanaka face to face. "You mean, loser has to kiss the winner?"In retrospect, maybe Tanaka should have thought this through.(Or, Tanaka has a major crush on his best friend Noya, and this contest is going to be the death of him.)





	you blue-shelled my heart, bro

**Author's Note:**

> heavily inspired by That Scene in Always Raining Here bc i??? idk, it's actually a really angsty scene in the webcomic but i Keep Writing mario kart kissing?? this is like, my third mario kart kiss fic, the first being my nurseydex fic "shut up and drive" so clearly i'm really original and i have super original ideas. so yeah. 
> 
> originally written for SASO for the prompt "Video games" [here](http://sportsanime.dreamwidth.org/22249.html?thread=12481513#cmt12481513).

Lying on the ground in Noya's living room could only keep them entertained for so long.  
  
"Ryuu."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I'm bored."  
  
"Me too, Yuu."  
  
"We should do something."  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"What do you wanna do?"  
  
"I dunno. Just pick something, Yuu."  
  
"We could watch a movie."  
  
"I'd fall asleep."  
  
"Ryuu, that's lame."  
  
"C'mon, man. Practice was hella exhausting today."  
  
"Okay, fine, fine. We could play video games?"  
  
"Which ones do you have?"  
  
"Uh, I got Super Mario Galaxy, Mario Party, Mario Kart—"  
  
Tanaka sat bolt upright. Fucking _finally_ , something to do. "Dude! We should totally play Mario Kart! We could choose a cup to race."  
  
"Alright," Noya said. He rolled over onto his side and grabbed his Wii remote from under the couch. "But you better not fucking choose the cup with rainbow road on it."  
  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I won't," Tanaka assured him. "We should do bets or something, though. Or like, a prize for the winner."  
  
Noya raised an eyebrow at him. "What kind of prize are we talking? A foot massage? The rest of the Doritos?"  
  
"Uh..." Tanaka shrugged. "Those seem kind of low-stakes."  
  
"Fine," said Noya. "You come up with better ones."  
  
"What if the loser has to give the other person a foot massage with Doritos?"  
  
"...That's nasty."  
  
"Okay. The loser has to kiss the other person's feet?"  
  
"That's still nasty. Also sort of kinky."  
  
"Okay, then what if we take out the feet?"  
  
Noya paused as he set up the Wii, turning slowly to look at Tanaka face to face. "You mean, loser has to kiss the winner?"  
  
In retrospect, maybe Tanaka should have thought a little more before he spoke.  
  
"Yeah," he said, hoping his voice sounded steady enough. "Sure, why not?"  
  
Noya gave him a quick studying look, then shrugged and nodded. "Sure, okay," he said. "You're right—why not?"  
  
Shit.  
  
_Shit._  
  
Tanaka had not expected Noya to agree to this. He'd expected him to laugh it off the same way he had all the other suggestions Tanaka had made. He had not, under any circumstances, suspected that Noya might take him up on his bluff. This was Noya, after all. They were bros. It wasn't like Noya was harboring some kind of year-long crush on his best friend that he'd been keeping a secret since forever. Nope.  
  
That was Tanaka's problem.  
  
"Cool," Tanaka said. His voice definitely did not sound very casual. He pretended to clear his throat. "So, um. Flower cup good for you?"  
  
They selected their characters, carts, and map, and in no time at all, they were preparing to race. Tanaka's palms felt sweaty against the controller, and his tongue was so dry it felt like sandpaper. One way or another, he and Noya were going to kiss when this race was over. The thought alone was enough to make his heart rate triple.  
  
"You okay, dude?" Noya asked.  
  
Tanaka gulped. "Yeah. Fine. Let's do this thing."  
  
They started the race.  
  
Predictably, Tanaka was too distracted to play very well. He kept glancing over and seeing Noya sitting crosslegged on the floor, his tongue peeking out of his mouth in concentration, his socked feet close enough to brush Tanaka's leg—and then Tanaka would drive off the side of the track.  
  
"Bro, you fucking suck," Noya said after they finished the second-to-last race. "You got so far behind that not even a bullet could get you out of twelfth."  
  
"Yeah, yeah, rub it in," Tanaka said, laughing in a way that he prayed didn't come across as nervous. "Let's just finish this, yeah?"  
  
Noya gave him this weird, inscrutable look, but started the race all the same.  
  
The final race was a disaster. Tanaka lost pretty horrendously. Noya placed third overall, while Tanaka came in dead last, ranking behind every single PC character in every single race. And Tanaka was usually pretty good at Mario Kart.  
  
"Alright, man, you lost," Noya said. "Pay up. Lay one on me."  
  
"Haha. Right. The prize."  
  
Something must have shown on Tanaka's face when he said that, because suddenly Noya was dropping the bravado, looking at him with an expression that Tanaka could only classify as concerned. "Hey, dude, if you don't want to—"  
  
"No, no, that's not it—"  
  
"I'm serious, man. I don't want to make you uncomfortable."  
  
And wasn't that ironic? How the fuck was Noya the one worried about making _him_ uncomfortable?  
  
"It's fine, Yuu," Tanaka said. "I'm, uh—it's fine.”  
  
He leaned in a little closer, preparing himself. There was an eyelash on Noya’s cheek and Tanaka had to repress the completely uncalled for impulse to brush it away. Instead he jerked forward and placed a hard, quick peck on Noya’s lips. It lasted barely a second.  
  
“Ow,” Noya said, rubbing his hand over his mouth and wincing. “You call that a kiss?”  
  
“I— You— What did you expect?!” Tanaka sputtered.  
  
“I hope you don’t kiss all the girls like that,” Noya said. “You’ll send them running.”  
  
“Well, you’re not a girl, Yuu.”  
  
“I’m just saying,” Noya shrugged, looking up at Tanaka through his lashes. “I hope you can kiss better than that.”  
  
Huh.  
  
Tanaka wasn’t sure what came over him then. What Noya said.... There was no way it could be, but it _sounded_ —it sounded like an invitation. Before Tanaka could really think about what he was doing, he was leaning back in again, so close he could see the gold flecks in Noya’s irises, and then just as suddenly he was kissing Noya, for real this time.  
  
Noya’s lips were soft. _God_. It was like nothing he’d ever felt before. He moved his lips against Noya’s, feeling the slick drag of skin, and couldn’t help bringing his hand up to cup the back of Noya’s neck and deepen the kiss. The hot, wet pressure was almost too much. He closed his eyes and lost himself to the sensation.  
  
He thought he felt Noya’s lips part, just barely. It was enough to let Tanaka lick inside of Noya’s mouth. His tongue grazed this edge of Noya’s, and Noya let out a low noise that Tanaka could feel reverberating through his skin. The sound forced Tanaka back to reality.  
  
For the life of him, he couldn’t remember if Noya had kissed back.  
  
Tanaka jolted away like he’d been burned. Noya looked—dazed, maybe. Surprised. His eyes were wide and a little unfocused, staring at Tanaka, his arms frozen in midair like he’d been about to grab his shoulder, or push him away—  
  
_Shit_.  
  
“I’m sorry,” Tanaka blurted. “I—fuck, I shouldn’t’ve— I was just—” He got to his feet. “I’m going to—water.”  
  
He fled to the kitchen.  
  
His hands were shaking as he filled the glass with water from the dispenser on Noya’s fridge. The ice-cold drip of water over his knuckles wasn’t enough to distract him from the broken record of his thoughts, the memory of the hot press of Noya’s lips playing over and over again. God, he— _he did that._ He kissed Noya. He crossed a line and kept going, and now the line was miles behind. He fucked up. He really fucked up—  
  
“Hey,” said a rough voice at the threshold of the kitchen.  
  
Noya was standing in the doorway, watching. His eyes were still a little dazed, but intent somehow, darker. Tanaka swallowed.  
  
“Hey, listen,” Tanaka said. “Can we just forget—”  
  
Noya didn’t let him finish. He walked forward towards Tanaka and then kept going, backing Tanaka up against the fridge, pulling him down, and—  
  
Noya kissed him like he was starving. It was all tongue and teeth, all wet, open-mouthed pressure. Noya tugged Tanaka’s bottom lip between his front teeth and Tanaka groaned, loud enough for it to be embarrassing. His fingers found Noya’s hips, while Noya’s left hand wrapped around the back of Tanaka’s neck, his other hand pressed against Tanaka’s chest, holding him in place. The slide of Noya’s tongue against his own was— _Shit._  
  
“Hnnn,” Tanaka moaned. “Yuu—”  
  
“Yeah?” Noya breathed. Tanaka shuddered at the ghost of Noya’s breath against his cheek. Noya licked the seam of his lips, which was pretty much all it took to make Tanaka forget whatever he’d been about to say. They went back to making out.  
  
”Yuu,” Tanaka said again a few minutes later. He was panting hard, trying to catch his breath. Noya looked wrecked, breathing just as hard as Tanaka was, his hair a mess and his cheeks stained red. Tanaka almost went back in again for more just from seeing that, but he had something to say, dammit. He blinked a couple times and leaned his head back against the fridge. “Yuu, are we... are we doing this?”  
  
“...Doing what?” Noya asked. He loosened his grip on Tanaka and pulled back enough to look at him directly.  
  
“I mean...” Tanaka steeled himself. “Are we a thing now?”  
  
Noya eyed him carefully. “Do you want us to be?”  
  
“Yes,” Tanaka said. “To be honest, I’ve wanted us to be a thing for a while, dude.”  
  
And then Noya was grinning, which—thank _god_. “Shit. Me too, man. I thought it was just me.”  
  
“No way. Do you remember at the beginning of the year when Coach Ukai bought the team ice cream after that six-hour weekend practice?”  
  
“I think so, yeah.”  
  
“Well, I don’t really remember why, but for some reason you shoved my ice cream in my face and laughed, and I remember thinking that I wasn’t even mad, and that I’d totally let you do it again if it made you laugh that much, and uh... yeah. That’s when I realized, you know....”  
  
“...Wow, Ryuu. That was a long time ago.”  
  
“Yeah, well....”  
  
“I realized it after you scored us that first point in Interhigh Preliminaries.”  
  
“Shit, that was a really good spike.”  
  
“I know. It fucked me up for like, three days. I had to take some cold showers.”  
  
“Seriously?”  
  
“Yeah, seriously.”  
  
“Holy shit,” Tanaka breathed. “That’s, like... _wow_.”  
  
There were a couple moments of mutually stunned silence.  
  
“So, are we dating?” Noya asked eventually.  
  
“...Yeah. If you want.”  
  
“So we’re like, boyfriends?”  
  
“Yeah?”  
  
“Nice.”  
  
Tanaka could feel himself grinning like an idiot, but he honestly didn’t even care. “Can we kiss again? Is that cool?”  
  
_”Yes,”_ Noya said emphatically. “Yes, please.”  
  
Tanaka leaned in. He’d never been more grateful for losing a game of Mario Kart.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this story, please check out my other Haikyuu fics [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works?utf8=%E2%9C%93&work_search%5Bsort_column%5D=revised_at&work_search%5Bfandom_ids%5D%5B%5D=758208&work_search%5Bother_tag_names%5D=&work_search%5Bquery%5D=&work_search%5Blanguage_id%5D=&work_search%5Bcomplete%5D=0&commit=Sort+and+Filter&user_id=Pugglemuggle)!


End file.
